Tale of Two Hearts
by Zidane Tribal loves Dagger
Summary: A Final Fantasy X Story that involves Tidus and Yuna getting married. Story takes place just after the ending of FFX. Please Read and Review (NO FLAMES!)
1. Prelude

Tale of Two Hearts  
  
By Zidane Tribal loves Dagger  
  
A/N: Hello Readers! This is a fanfiction that deals with Final Fantasy X. It is set just after the game. I know that Final Fantasy X-2 is out, but I just had to do this. I hope you enjoy the fanfic!  
  
Prelude  
  
Tidus swam to the surface of the water where he was located. He looks around the place, "I'm...alive?" he says, as he swims to the beach part and then got up onto dry land, "Hmm, I am at the Moonflow," he said, as he walks inward a little more. He then recognizes that he is alive, 'How did this happen?!' he asks himself as he walks down the Moonflow road toward the Djose Highroad. As he continued his walk, he notices that people were starting to rebuild, "Hmm, Auron would be happy to see this." Then he stopped in his tracks, "Yuna...I need to go see her...I guess I need to go to Besaid and wait for her." He says as he made his way toward Luca so he can hitch a ride on the boat to Besaid.  
  
--  
  
Yuna sighed as she sat on the Airship, "He left me..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"No he didn't," Rikku said, coming and sitting next to her cousin, "Tidus had to go. If you remember right, he was a dream of the fayth...so he had to go."  
  
Yuna shaked her fist in rage, "I didn't want him to go! I...loved him..." she said softly, looking down, "Rikku...why do I feel this way?"  
  
"Love, it is a wierd feeling," Rikku commented.  
  
"When we get back to Besaid, I am going to go to a hut...and probably cry my eyes out," Yuna said, standing up, "I already miss him.."  
  
"Yuna," Wakka said, coming up from behind, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuna breathed.  
  
Rikku gave Wakka a look, "She's fine." Then she turned to Brother, "HOW MUCH LONGER TO BESAID?!"  
  
"I...uh...don't...uh..know..." he spitted out.  
  
"About three minutes," Cid said, looking at the two.  
  
"Tidus..." Yuna breathed again and left to go outside and wait for the landing.  
  
A/N: Ok...the prelude wasn't very long....but it works for now. I will get more up and hopefully you like it! Please read and review!  
  
--Zidane Tribal loves Dagger 


	2. Chapter 1: Renowned Spirits

Chapter 1  
  
The Renowned Spirits  
  
Tidus finally makes it to Besaid beach an hour later, "Man, I hate those long boat rides..." he mutters as he makes his way toward the village, "I wonder...why am I doing this? Is it because of the love I have for her?" he sighs as he makes his way toward the village by use of the trail. He then hears a plane overhead, and notices that it is the Airship, "She's here," he says as he picks up his pace and runs to the village.  
  
--  
  
Yuna hops off the airship and runs straight to the hut that the Cruisaders used to use, "WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?!" she wailed into the pillows after her head hit them. Rikku comes from behind her, shaking her head.  
  
"Yunie...don't feel depressed...I know that you wanted him to be here with you. At least the rest of Spira can now sleep happily, since Sin was defeated."  
  
Yuna turns to her, her face now tear-stricken, "But that still don't help me..I finally found something I wanted...and I couldn't keep it!" she buries her face into her covers and starts to wail again. She bolts up when she hears a whisle, "Who was that?!" she asks Rikku, sitting up in a panic.  
  
"I don't know," Rikku shrugged.  
  
Yuna tears out of the bed and runs to the door, knocking over Rikku, "HEY!" she screamed as she was knocked down. Yuna stops and sees him, looking at her, "T-T-Tidus?"  
  
"Hello Yuna," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"What did you say?" Rikku said, coming up from behind, "Oh! Hi Tidus!!!"  
  
Yuna couldn't take it any longer. She runs up to him and engulfs him in a big hug, "Why did you leave me?!" she started to wail in his chest.  
  
Tidus casually puts his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, rubbing on her back to calm down the hysterical lady, "I didn't want to...but I had to. I have came back now...for you, Yuna..."  
  
"So romantic," Rikku said, googly-eyed.  
  
Tidus shoots her a glace, that says, better go somewhere else, or Yuna will attack you. Rikku got the hint and nodded, "I will be over there!" she said, as she runs to the other hut, where Wakka and Lulu are.  
  
Yuna looked up at him, her face again tear-stricken, "I love you..." she whispered, which brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I love you too, Yuna..." he said as he leans down and plants a small kiss on her lips.  
  
--  
  
"Yo!" Wakka yells, as Tidus and Yuna entered their hut, hand in hand, "I see that you are back, ya?"  
  
"Yeah," Tidus said, nodding to his question.  
  
"We are going to go out tonight...to Luca. We are going to have dinner, so don't wait up for us," Yuna said, smiling.  
  
"Hmmm, great, you made her love stricken now...she hasn't smiled this much since the first time you two met," Wakka commented.  
  
"Yuna, would you wait outside? I have to talk to Wakka for a minute." Tidus received a nod from Yuna and she walked out of the hut, with Rikku at her heels.  
  
"What do you need?" Wakka asked.  
  
"I...am...uh, thinking about asking Yuna to marry me..." Tidus said, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.  
  
"Well, hey! Why not?!" Wakka said, patting Tidus's back, "But just make sure that you take care of her, ya?"  
  
"I will," Tidus said, smiling and heading out the door, "What about you and Lulu?"  
  
"I am thinking about the same for Lu," he commented, "But I am not sure what she would think, ya?"  
  
"I know what you mean...but just think of this...be truthful on what you want."  
  
"Whoa, you become a real whiz kid, huh?" Wakka said, "Now get out of here, and go do your stuff!"  
  
--  
  
Luca was all lit up on this dark and moonlit evening. As those two walk down the walkway toward the cafe, Yuna looked to Tidus, "I love you..." he whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you to, Yuna," he whispered back, as his breath tickled her ear. They both walked down the lane, until something caught his eye, "Hmmm," he thought aloud, "I wonder."  
  
"You wonder what?" she asked.  
  
"If the cafe's open," he said, looking at her.  
  
"I don't know... I think there is a blitzball game going tonight." When she said that, his face lit up a bit.  
  
"Ok," he said casually, hiding what he had planned.  
  
As they walk into the cafe, they found a seat and ordered some food. Once they start eating, they looked at each other, "So, where did you go?" Yuna aksed, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"I...uh....went somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Can't tell you...because I don't know where I was."  
  
"Oh," Yuna set her tea down and looked at him, smiling.  
  
Once they finished, they started to walk on the boardwalk under the moonlit sky, "What a great evening," Yuna said, holding onto Tidus's hand.  
  
"Well..." he looks at the water, then he pulls out a sphere. He places it on the ground and plays it. It plays the scene from where they were both in the water in Macalania Woods. When Tidus kissed her, he got on one knee, "Yuna, would you marry me?" he asked, smiling up at her, as he held out a box that had a ring in it. The ring's band was in silver, with 12 k diamonds on it.  
  
Yuna's face looked very shocked. She was at a lost for words. But with a minute's pass, she smiled at him and said, "Yes.."   
  
Tidus slipped on the ring and stood up and hugged her, and then looked deeply into her eyes. Tidus, not knowing what he was doing next, brought her closer and kissed her lips tenderly and passionately at the exact same time that the sphere was doing the same thing. He then pulls back and smiles, "I love you," he whispered, as he came closer again.  
  
"I love you as well," she whispered, as her lips met once again, under the moonlit sky of the walkway, the moon's light dancing on the waves of the ocean.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was stupid...well...somewhat, but hell, it works. It has been a tough story to know what to do on. But since it is this good thus far, I will keep going. Next chapter...engagement...ooohhhh...sounds so romantic......  
  
~~Zidane Tribal Loves Dagger. 


End file.
